Everyone's Afraid of Something
by annablink
Summary: Alfred and Natalia are forced to go on a double date with Matthew and Yekaterina. Oneshot. Very cracky. Very fluffy. AmericaxBelarus and CanadaxUkraine. Rated T to be safe.


"Mattie? Dude, are you home?" Alfred F. Jones called into his house. Out of instinct, he wandered towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was his twin brother, making his famous pancakes. "Dude, it's like, five o'clock. Why are you making breakfast? Not that I'm complaining, of course." He took a pancake and stuffed it in his mouth.

Matthew chuckled and shook his head at his brother. "You know me, Al. No hour is ever wrong for pancakes, eh?" he replied whilst grabbing a plate of fluffy goodness and heading to the table, where the maple syrup sat waiting. Alfred shrugged in agreement and followed his brother.

After a few seconds of silence, Matthew cleared his throat at an attempt at obtaining his brother's attention. However, of course, this was unsuccessful due to the Canadian's complete lack of volume. Sighing, he instead snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's face. This proved to be much more effective, as the American jolted to attention. "Wha-?" he grumbled, his mouth full of food.

Matthew swallowed nervously. "U-uh… I was wondering if you could do me a… a bit of a favor…" He looked up to see his brother with an oh-god-what-did-you-do kind of face. The quiet man chuckled nervously and continued, "I… I asked out Yekaterina today, and-"

"What now? Dude! I am so sorry! Rejection hurts man… what, do you want me to get ya some ice cream or somethin'?" Alfred interjected.

"W-what?" whimpered Matthew, "Al, she said yes…"

Alfred's blue eyes widened in pure shock. "Seriously? That's awesome, dude! Get some!" He teased, slapping him on the back. Matthew promptly turned red as a maple leaf. After a few seconds of awkward silence, in which Alfred was grinning about Yekaterina's boobs and Matthew was attempting to regain speech after his embarrassment. After which, the latter finally spoke. "T-there's a catch, though. Yekaterina… she's worried about her little sister, Natalia. She thinks that she'll never get over her obsession with Ivan unless she meets… other guys…" he turned to Alfred to see if he was catching on yet. Apparently he wasn't, because he still sat there, smiling and nodding goofily. Matthew sighed in frustration. "So, uh… basically, this date is only a sure thing if it's a double date. With Natalia as well… a-and you."

Suddenly, the words finally seemed to sink in. "Wait, _what_?" he blinked. "I have to go on a _date_ with Natalia, the insane stalker sister of the most feared guy in school?" Matthew nodded in confirmation. "Bro, why would you do this to me?" He wailed in despair. With a loud CLUNK!, he dropped his head on the kitchen table dramatically. Hesat up, suddenly determined. "No. I won't do it." Then, he made the mistake of turning to face his little brother, who was wielding a puppy dog face that could literally melt your heart. "Oh, man… dude…"

"Please, Al? I really just want one date with Yekaterina. It's a miracle she even said yes in the first place, and-"

"Why does it have to be _me_?"

"Because Al, the p-point of this whole thing is just to show Natalia that there are other guys besides I-Ivan, not to make her actually fall in love with anyone. So, uh… she picked you because well… she thought that you were the perfect medium between revolting and appealing to Natalia."Alfred wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "D-don't worry, she talked to Ivan already and he's... fully onboard with the idea." Before he could protest, Matthew once again put on his most pitiful face. "Please, Al?"

Alfred groaned in defeat. "…Fine. But you owe me one, dude!"

"Yay! I'll go call her!"

* * *

"Sister, stop fidgeting. It annoys me."

Yekaterina ceased playing with the hem of her skirt. "I'm sorry, Natalia. It's just… I'm so nervous! I can't believe he asked me out! He's just so nice and sweet... What if I make a total idiot of myself? What if this is just a big joke and he really does not like me? What if-" She had begun to tear up.

Natalia rolled her eyes at her sister. "Shut _up_, would you? He's probably just as nervous as you are. You are just lucky you actually _want_ to be here."

Yekaterina sniffled, smiling at her shorter, less "developed" sister. "You really think so? You're such a good sister. You're always so nice to me."

Before Natalia could cruelly explain to her older sister how much she really, _really_ resented her for putting her through all of this, the doorbell rang, signaling the commencement of the double date. The bubblier of the sisters rushed to the door excitedly while the other didn't even budge from her spot on the couch. In the doorway stood an equally excited pair of brothers; Matthew stood eagerly at the doorway wielding roses, and Alfred shuffled slowly behind.

"Hello, Matvey!" exclaimed Yekaterina enthusiastically. Matthew just smiled nervously while blushing like a tomato and making a sort of "_nerk"_-ish noise. He silently scolded himself for being so awkward. Still, he couldn't be blamed. She was wearing a knee-length navy blue dress with a flowy skirt and pretty white patterns along the bottom. She looked absolutely stunning, but in Matthew's opinion it was hard for her not to. He had spent almost an hour figuring out what to wear, but had ended up wearing a simple white button up shirt with black pants. Suddenly, he realized that he had been staring at her while his mind wandered, and chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Er… so, where's Natalia? Alfred's been… uh… excited…" he explained, glancing back at his brother, who was currently staring at the ample chest of the girl at the doorway. After shooting him a glare and snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face, he turned back to his date. However, she didn't seem at all phased by the rude American. "Ah… I believe she is in living room. I go get her. Wait here, please."

The brothers complied. A few seconds later, both sisters emerged, one smiling warmly at Matthew and the other glaring daggers at Alfred. Automatically, the latter stiffened and stepped behind his brother.

"Dude… she looks like she's gonna kill me…" he whispered in Matthew's ear, whimpering ever-so-slightly.

"I'm sure you're just imagining it, Al."

"I am NOT..." he hissed.

Ignoring his brother, Matthew offered his arm to Yekaterina, leading her to the car. Alfred let out a dramatic sigh and attempted to do the same. However, one glance at his date made him regret it. _If looks could kill…_

Instead of taking his arm, she simply crossed hers and walked towards the car alone. Groaning, Alfred followed behind.

* * *

Once they all got to the restaurant, it was essentially the same as it was at the house. Matthew and Yekaterina were chatting and laughing away with each other, being a perfectly adorable and normal couple. Meanwhile, Alfred and Natalia were practically ignoring the existence of each other. It didn't even look like a double date, more like one normal date with two third wheels. Neither Alfred nor Natalia had even bothered to dress up. Alfred was wearing a t-shirt with some obnoxious neon colored design, a plain brown hoodie and jeans, and Natalia was wearing her normal dress, but with her hair put up instead of down. She was alternating between playing with her fork and staring out the window, most likely looking for her brother. Alfred had his head on the table, in a way that appeared like he was attempting to nap. Matthew noticed this and gave him a small kick in the shin to wake up. Alfred jolted, sending a glare to his brother. Matthew just stared back. _Don't mess this up, Al. _Grumbling, Alfred attempted at some sort of conversation.

"So, uh… what did you order?"

She didn't respond at first. _Figures._ Alfred was about to resituate himself in his napping position when she suddenly spoke. "You don't want to be here either, do you?" She asked quietly, so as not to be heard by the other couple.

Alfred blinked. "Er… no, not exactly. Why?"

Natalia nodded, still staring forward. "I have plan. Follow my lead." She discreetly glanced behind her. Alfred did the same, but probably not as inconspicuous. As he did, he saw the waiter approaching with their ordered meals. He glanced back at her questioningly.

Suddenly, she stood and announced quietly, "I go to bathroom, excuse me." She left, and Alfred followed her with his eyes. As she passed by the waiter, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, distracted. As he did, She grabbed her order off of the tray without him seeing her. Walking quietly and swiftly, she dumped her food in the trashcan, leaving the dish on the tray of a busboy. Glancing back at Alfred with a sly smile, she glided into the girl's bathroom. Alfred looked back at his brother. He had barely noticed that she had left. He was till too distracted with his own date to even pay attention. Keeping his promise, Alfred began to follow Natalia's instructions.

"I... have to take a dump." He announced, rather loudly.

Everything in the resteraunt went quiet, all eyes turned to rest on the tall blonde man. Yekaterina looked up, confused. So did Matthew, but his confusion was mixed with embarrassment and complete horror. "A-Al! Don't say things like that! Just go!"

Smiling triumphantly, Alfred strutted past the waiter who had their food, taking his plate rather bluntly and forcefully. Luckily, the waiter was still flustered from losing the first plate of food, so he didn't seem to really care anyway. Instead of throwing away the food, however, Alfred gulped it down greedily, emptying the plate and setting it on another person's table.

As he headed towards the bathrooms, he saw Natalia standing with her face in her hand.

"What?" Asked Alfred, confused about why he deserved a facepalm from her.

"Idiot." She simply stated and took him by the arm, leading him towards the girl's bathroom and out the window into the night.

* * *

The two sprinted away from the resteraunt, Natalia leading the way and Alfred trying to keep up. Finally, they arrived at a park that Natalia deemed far enough away to rest at. Alfred collapsed on the ground as soon as she let go of his hand, gasping for air pathetically. Natalia sat on a bench about two feet away, watching him struggle. Finally, he rolled over on his stomach and looked up at her.

"What now?"

She seemed thoughtful. After a few seconds, Alfred simply assumed she didn't know either, and so he went back to being out-of-breath.

"You Americans are strange." She finally stated.

"Oh?" asked Alfred, raising an eyebrow playfully. "How so?"

She didn't answer. After a few seconds of slightly awkward silence, filled only with the sound of Alfred's heavy breathing, she stood. "I need to go find Big Brother now. Farewell."

She started off in a random direction. However, she didn't go more than a few feet when a sudden _BOOM!_ rippled across the sky. Natalia froze.

Alfred watched in slight annoyance as droplets of rain began to fall. He pulled his hood up over his head, sitting up and looking for a place to keep dry. Seeing a small hut within the trees, he began to head in that direction. He expected Natalia to be doing the same, but as he glanced back at her she hadn't moved an inch. He walked around her so that she was facing him. His eyes widened with shock at what he saw.

Natalia was unlike he had ever seen her before. Her mouth was half open, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes widened in pure horror. Her entire face was tilted towards the sky, and the rest of her body was stiff and trembling.

Alfred was naturally very confused. "Uh… Natalia? Are you oka-" He was cut off by flash behind him, and a high-pitched scream from the girl in front of him, who then collapsed into his arms, sobbing and whimpering as another crack of thunder broke out. Alfred could feel his heart beating faster as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Suddenly, he realized that Natalia was a damsel in distress. She certainly needed a hero right about now. He swept her up into his arms and, carrying her bridal style, ran off to the hut.

Once they did get inside, he found a bench to set the shivering girl on. He sat down next to her, taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Luckily, the inside was still warm and dry.

He glanced down at her. _If only she was like this all the time._ He thought. _She's… kinda cute when she's scared._ Natalia stopped shivering for a second to look back up at him. Another crack of thunder hit, and so she jumped, a squeak escaping from her lips. Alfred wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her until she stopped quivering.

"It's okay... You'll make it through this." He whispered to her, trying to sound comforting. Again, she turned her head towards his. She looked up at him, her pale face wet with tears and raindrops. Her blonde hair was damp, but not soaked, so that loose strands escaped her bun and clung to her face. Her deep blue eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but still the color of the night sky itself. her eyebrows were no longer furrowed, but relaxed and smooth while her long eyelashes were still damp from the rain.

It was then that Alfred realized that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever known.

He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ to break the silence, but instead she gently but firmly took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

Shocked, Alfred had no idea what to do. _Kiss back, dumbass!_ he thought to himself. However, before he could, the kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. Natalia turned away, seemingly turned back to her normal self.

"What was that for?" asked Alfred, who was very confused with everything that seemed to be happening to him that day.

"I wanted to see what it was like." She replied, somewhat quieter than usual. Once again, it was silent except for the sound of the rain on the roof.

Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in a similar fashion to his brother. "So, uh… w-what did'ya think?" He stuttered, embarrassed. This time, it was _he_ who mentally facepalmed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He muttered under his breath. "You're not supposed to be the awkward one…"

Natalia didn't seem to hear his conversation with himself. However, for once, she answered his question. "It was… nice. I suppose. Not as good as Big Brother, I am sure." She concluded confidently.

After a few moments, the rain outside had subsided to a light drizzle. Natalia stood.

"Wait!" Alfred called. She turned back to face him. "Was I… was I your first?" She raised an eyebrow. "Kiss, I mean." Alfred explained.

Natalia began to giggle, to his surprise. "What?" he exclaimed, slightly offended.

"You blush like little schoolgirl." She laughed. Alfred got even more embarrassed, which of course only made his situation worse. He started muttering something about being the hero and how hero's don't blush, much to the amusement of Natalia, who laughed harder.

Then, as soon as it had begun, her laughter ceased. "But yes, I do believe you were. Is that problem?"

He smiled at her. "No... Not at all."

"Good." She turned back around. "I go home now. Goodbye."

"'Bye."

She stopped again, turning to him one last time. "I keep hoodie, da? That will show Big Brother not to send me on dates…"

* * *

**Rikey? No rikey?**

**I got this little idea a while back and I only just got around to actually doing it. AmericaxBelarus is one of my favorite pairings, as well as CanadaxUkraine. I just love their dynamic as a couple. So I wrote this.**

**Yes, I made Belarus scared of thunderstorms. I figured that everyone has something, right? Just… go with it, okay? This fic is so cracky anyway. Hope you liked the fluff!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review Please!**

**EDIT: I had to fix this up a bit, due to various typos and also the fact that the ending was rushed and it bothered me. :{ So, hope you engoyed version #2! **

**P.S.: Thank all of you for favoriting this, it means a lot. I think this is my most favorited story, but it's also one of my least reviewed. I would really appreciate hearing some feedback from all of you!**


End file.
